When the wheel lug bolt or stud of a heavy vehicle becomes broken or needs to be extracted, the lug nut must be held securely in place. Various wrenches have been used in the past but they have not been entirely satisfactory. One important deficiency is that the tools heretofore available were likely to wobble or fall off the nut. It is therefore an objective to provide a feature for retaining or locking the tool in a fixed position during use to keep it from wobbling or falling off. Another problem is that prior tools could mar the tire rim or produce an irritating metallic clanking sound during use particularly when an impact wrench is used. It is therefore another object to provide a means for protecting surfaces such as highly polished aluminum wheel rims and to muffle the noise produced when the tool is used.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be apparent in view of the following description setting forth by way of example but one of the various forms of the invention that will be apparent to those skilled in the art once the principles described herein are understood.